


Through the Fire and Flames

by Caruscus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caruscus/pseuds/Caruscus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jason Todd had actually been a Jasmine Todd, and that just hurt Batman all the more? Based off the original comics telling the tragic story of Jason Todd, Jasmine Todd shows us her point of view during the movie of 'Batman: Under the Red Hood' and what happened once the credits rolled. Will she be able to fix herself and end up with the person who's as broken as she is? Or will she end up hurting those around her, and wishing she had stayed dead. </p>
<p>Originally posting on fanfiction.net, but I will try to remember I have it here as well. This summary is terrible, but the story is pretty good so please give it a try!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue in this story belongs to the movie 'Batman: Under the Red Hood', and once it comes to about the sixth chapter it's all me and my thoughts. DC comics are the wonderful creators of these characters and setting, I just make them say what I want. Oh, and I made Jason Todd a girl.

Prologue

 

“Wow that looked like it really hurt.”

                _Whack. Whack. Whack._

                “Whoa now, hang on. That looked like it hurt a lot more. So let’s try and clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more? A?” _Whack_. “Or B?” _Whack._ “Forehand?” _Whack_. “Or backhand?” _Whack_. Laughter follows after the last hit.

                I roll onto my side on the concrete floor, my bindings on my hands and feet not allowing me to do much. I mumble random words under my breath, hoping to get his attention away from the crowbar that’s hitting me for just a moment.

                It works, because he crouches down beside me, nearly putting his face in the puddle of blood I’ve made. “A little louder, lamb chop. I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the artery.”

                I smile, catching him off guard for a second. Then, I spit in his face, getting my saliva and blood on his white painted cheek.

                “Now, that was rude. The first boy blunder had some manners. I suppose I’m going to have to teach you a lesson, so you can better follow in his footsteps.” He pauses, pretending to think for a moment. Then his psychotic grin is back on his face. “No, I’m just going to keep beating you with this crowbar.”

                He laughs, and I feel bile rise in the back of my throat. It’s fine. I’m fine. I’ll make it out of here alive. Batman- Bruce will come, and he’ll get me away from this hell-hole, and end the Joker once and for all.

                I keep that in mind as the crowbar continues to come down on my body, bringing pain and suffering. I bite my tongue, holding in my screams of agony, hoping that will be enough. He seems unsatisfied though, seeming to start hitting harder and harder, until I finally scream.

                He lets out a deep breath and smiles. “Well, that took longer than expected, but nevertheless. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, about… here.” He says, walking around my curled up form and stopping behind me, nudging my back with his crowbar. The dreaded tool. I’ll never be able to look at it the same way.

                I cough, curling up into a ball even more than before. More blood dribbles out of my mouth. I know at this point I won’t physically be able to last longer.

                Batman, please, hurry.

                “Oh, what’s wrong butter cup? Cat got your tongue?” The Joker laughs at his own little joke, before leaning down in my face. He reaches out and touches my black hair, pushing it away from my face before hitting me upside the head with the piece of iron. I black out for a moment, before I focus on him again. He’s putting on a coat, getting ready to go outside into the winter storm.

                “Ok, kiddo, I gotta go. It’s been fun though, right? Well, maybe a smudge more fun for me than you. I’m just guessing since you’re being awful quiet.” The Joker says, a maniacal grin stretching across his face. I squint, then blink repeatedly. He opens the door, and turns back to face me.

                “Anyway, be a good girl. Finish your homework and be in bed by 9. And, hey… please tell the big man I said, ‘hello’.” He cackles again, and then slams the door behind him, also shutting out the cold winter air that had started to creep in.

                I groan, and then roll so I can pull my hands from behind my back, under my legs and in front of me. I try breaking the handcuffs, but I’m too weak to do any actual damage. Sighing, I crawl to my feet, but don’t get very far before I crash back down to the ground, too weak.

                The door is a good thirty feet away. I can crawl that. So, that’s exactly what I start to do. It’s a painful and long process, but I eventually reach my destination. Desperately, I reach up and pull on the door handle, hoping to get outside. I need to find batman.

                Nothing. The Joker must have locked the door after he left. I can’t get out of here on my own, not in the state I’m currently in. I turn, and slump my back against the door, closing my eyes and letting out a puff of air to blow the black hair out of my face.

                That’s when I hear it.

                Ticking.

                Wrenching my eyes open, I look to find the source of the sound. When my eyes land on a set of bombs, with a timer that’s currently at 00:09, I slump. I’m never getting out of here. Not alive, anyway.

                Then, the bomb hits zero.

                It explodes, and I barely realize what’s happening around me. Flames erupt, causing the boxes and barrels around me to explode. The entire building erupts, and I’m sent flying. I get thrown around, my already damaged body colliding with metal and wood, and finally the cold, hard ground.

                This is it. I can feel myself slipping. I’m too weak, too tired to do anything. The flames die down, and I _barely_ realize I’m underneath a slab of concrete. I close my eyes, feeling my body slipping away from this world, ready to go on, to see my family.

                A weight is lifted from on top of me, and I’m picked up into the air. At this point, sadly, I’m too far gone. A white light is beginning to enter my vision, and I’m greeting it with open arms at this point.

                Just before I slip away though, just before I’m completely gone, I make out two words. Two words that make me sad before I depart.

                “No. Jasmine.”


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All copyrights and such go to DC.

Chapter 1

 

_5 years later_

 

“The hell you say? You didn’t set this up?”

I laugh to myself. They’re supposed to be the big rigs working for Black Mask, yet they’re so easy to trick.

“Then whose party is this?”

“I thought it was you east-side losers.”

I watch silently from above, waiting for the perfect time to make my presence known. I creep quietly across the metal walkway above them, until I’m directly in front of them on the walkway.

“You already rolled over for the Black Mask and I figured you were gonna ask us in.”

“Rolled over? The Mask whacked six of my crew in a month. Six. Some of my best people.”

Ha. I could do better.

                “So you set up this meet?”

                Around twenty men, and a few women are gathered in the abandoned warehouse I called them to. The outskirts of town on a late Tuesday night. The perfect time. Their kids will be in bed, and so will their spouses if they have any. It being September, the cold air drifts easily into the building and surrounds each and every one of us. My suit and jacket keeps me warm enough though.

                The overhead lights of the building are dimly lit, obviously from not being used in a while. This place used to be filled with car parts, so there’s boxes and crates of forgotten parts everywhere, some of them covered with white cloths. The walkway I’m on has a clear path though, making it easy for me to do a quick escape in case. Though, with my persuasion, I’ll be able to walk out through the front door with no threat.

It’s kind of funny, to be honest, just watching them wander around like little mice, not sure what to do, just looking for one thing. The cause of them being there.

                “No, I thought it was Chi Chi.”

                “Wasn’t my meet.”

                “Oh, the hell with this, I’m gone. You brain donors wanna hang around—“

                Fun’s over. That’s my cue to cut in. “Sit down, Freddie. It’s my meeting.”

                “It’s him.” Chi Chi says, taking a step back.

                “Batman? We didn’t do nothing.” The guy standing beside Chi Chi says.

                “I said, ‘Sit down’.” I take a step forward, out of the shadows so they can get a better look at me. The blood drains from some of their faces, while others don’t look scared at all.

                “It’s a girl. Get her, boys.” The guy who took control from the beginning says. Valco is his name. He’s going to be a hard one to persuade.

                Majority of them pull out their guns, aiming them at me. Some even fire. The bullets hit the areas around me, proving they’re just a terrible aim. I take out my own gun, bigger and better than theirs, and fire at them. I shoot the table and chairs, where they previously were. I had hoped that would cause them to stop, but it didn’t. So, I aim and shoot the guns they’re firing from in their hands, causing them to cry out in pain and shriek.

                Valco growls at me, holding tightly to his bloodied hand. “You wanna die? There’s easier ways to kill yourself.”

                I scoff. “Yeah, like yelling at the person who’s holding the AK-47.” They all seem to realize that I’m now the only one with a gun. Slowly, they all raise their hands in the air, showing their surrender. “Good. Now, listen to me, you drug-peddling scumbags. I will be running the drug trade from now on. You people are the most prosperous street dealers in Gotham. I’m offering you morons a deal. You go about your business as usual, but you kick up 40 percent to me. A much sweeter deal than the scraps Black Mask is leaving you. In return, you will have total protection from both Black Mask and Batman. But you stay away from kids and school yards. No dealing to children, got it? If you do, you’re dead.”

                I yell the last part to them, causing some of them to flinch. I may be trying to control this and keep it going, but there’s no way in hell this is going to be worse than it already has to be. I just want to do what needs done, so I can rid my hands of it forever.

                “Ok, crazy woman, this is all very generous. But why in the hell should we listen to you?” Valco goes and open his big mouths again. Good thing I brought something extra to help… persuade them.

                I toss down the duffel bag that I carried with me here. Looking suspiciously at it, one of the guards that came with a dealer slowly unzips it. When he does, he immediately steps back and turns away. Chi Chi vomits, and the others step away in disgust.

                “Damn.” That word slips past the lips of another guard, this one huge and lethal looking.

                “Those are the heads of all your lieutenants. That took me two hours. You wanna see what I can get done in a whole evening? Make no mistake. I’m not asking you to kick in with me. I’m telling you.” I say, and they nod their heads vigorously.

                “Forty percent works for me.” Valco says, before turning and running out of the warehouse. The others soon follow suit, and I just laugh quietly to myself.

                I didn’t actually behead anyone. I used some of my connections and created fake latex heads. They looked real, and to add a finishing touch I had them soak in sewage so they had the perfect smell. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was worth it.

               ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Dammit. This isn’t how things were supposed to go tonight. I didn’t want to see him. I never wanted to see him again. Too many painful memories.

                “Who are you working for?”

                “Nobody. Look, we just boosted the truck and—“

                “Lie to me again and crashing into a wall head-on will be the least painful activity of your evening.”

                Bruce. Why did he have to come? I can’t let these imbeciles tell him about me. It’s too early. I’ve only confronted those drug dealers about joining me a month ago. Things have been going great I’m converting more and more of them to my methods, weakening the Black Mask in the process. At this pace, things will be better soon.

                Those three guys that Bruce is currently interrogating were carrying a precious piece of cargo for me. I was going to give that to someone who I knew would be able to destroy it for good, but then this happened. The truck is overturned, and Bruce has those three handcuffed to the door. With no chance of escape, they’ll have no choice but to answer his questions, because Bruce can be persuasive.

                The wharf carries the sounds of the ocean, and puts a salty smell in the air. All around us are giant orange crates, ready to be loaded onto a carrier ship with the crane nearby. Very few lights are around, causing me to have to rely on the moonlight to see. Good thing I brought my infrared goggles.

                The package I had wanted delivered rolled out when the truck crashed. I’ll have to try and pick it up myself, after I deal with the situation at hand.

                I pull out my gun, setting it up to shoot the three of them. It’s not a lethal gun, it’s got tiny darts with tranquilizer serum in them. It’ll put them to sleep for about four hours. Enough for Bruce to leave, and me to get the box and the three guys. We’re going to have a serious talk about this later.

                Just as I’m about to pull the trigger, things get out of hand. The box starts beeping, and then pops open. This isn’t good.

                “What is that?” One of my men asks, staring fearfully at the blinking box.

                “Your cargo.” Bruce’s deep voice says, carrying itself all the way over to me. I sigh, closing my eyes. It’s been five years. I’ve missed him. “It’s called Amazo.”

                Shit! He knows! How is Amazo even awake?

                “What the hell is an Amazo?”

                “A highly advance, cybernetic android equipped with the ability to absorb the power of super humans.” Bruce seems so calm about all of it, which surprises me. He must’ve met Amazo before and never told me.

                “What kind of super humans?”

                Amazo stretches and unfolds out of the box, beginning to get up to his true form, which is huge.  He’s an orange and silver with thick metal limbs, and bright red piercing eyes. The reason for that is he has laser vision. I hope Bruce knows about that.

                The three men begin to shake and tug on their handcuffs, but they don’t budge. Since they can’t get out and flee from the hulking monster, they decide to cower and try to shove themselves into the upside down truck. Cowards.

                Bruce races towards Amazo, throwing his batarangs and magnetic bombs at him, but it barely makes a mark. Amazo just seems infuriated, and picks up one of the storage crates and throwing it at him. I tense up, hoping he doesn’t get hit, and when he jumps out of the way and to the side, I relax.

                Then another figure comes and causes me to tense up once again.

                The purple and black clothed man jumps over the flying crate and lands easily on his feet. He runs over to Batman and leaps over him before knocking another flying object heading in their direction out of the way.

                “Need a hand?” He asks, him and Bruce flipping and flying in the air over each other, trying to land punches on Amazo.

                “No.” Is the stiff reply he gets in return. I feel like I should be the one down there, that I should be helping, but I can’t. They can’t know I’m here. They can’t know I’m alive.

                “Okay, well, how about I just stick around and watch?”

                I tune out of their conversation and start running across the tops of the old, orange crates. It takes a minute, but I’m finally a hundred yards closer to my men than I was before. I find a shadowed place near the back of the top of a crate, because I know that if the other two realize they’re ‘dead’ they’ll know someone else was here.

                I’m screwing the gun onto the stand when I happen to hear what the one closest to me is saying. “Who’s that other one?”

                Carlos, the one who had been driving the truck answers. “The pretty boy in the leotard?”

                I almost laugh. That’s a funny way of putting it, but yeah, that’s basically it.

                “That’s Nightwing. He was Bat’s first sidekick. The first Robin.”

                I stop messing with the gun, and lean my head on the crate stacked on top of the one beside me. _The first Robin_. I was the last Robin, wasn’t I? Jolly good job I did. Bruce probably already found another replacement. I was just a filler. A filler.

                I keep saying that to myself to spur me on, to keep my mind on the task at hand. I can’t be with him anymore. I can’t be a part of that life. This is my life now, and these are my choices. It can’t be fixed.

                I can’t be fixed.

                “Get to higher ground!” I hear Bruce yell, before him and Nightwing take off swinging up on the bridge. Then, I watch with bile rising in my throat as Amazo flies and grabs Nightwing around the waist.

                “I wouldn’t be offended by a few suggestions here!” Dick Grayson yells back, grappling with Amazo’s hands crushing him. I trust Bruce and him to deal with the situation, but just in case, I set up another one of my guns. This one will fire mini torpedoes. It won’t kill Amazo, but it will slow him down enough for Dick to get free.

                “He has the same weak points as a human being.” Bruce says, trying to keep up with Amazo and Dick.

                “Got it. This might sting a bit.” Dick says, before stabbing Amazo in the neck.

                The robot lets out a mangled scream before plummeting to the ground. Thankfully he lets go of Dick, who sends out a rope and catches himself on a piece of metal. Bruce comes up behind the screaming piece of tin and puts two black objects on his eyes.

                I smirk to myself. I see what he’s doing here.

                “I don’t think putty in his eyes is gonna hurt him.” Dick says, before the black objects explode, causing Amazo to spark all over. “But plastique will. Nice touch.”

                Bruce doesn’t stop to say thank you, he just walks past Dick, who seems annoyed that Bruce hasn’t said more than ten words to him.

                He walks straight up to the three of my men, and grabs the collar of the one, pulling his face close to his own “This shipment was meant for the Black Mask. I doubt you’re behind this. Who do you work for?”

                “I swear, we’re not working for anybody. This was our gig, all our idea.” Stutters Carlos. I have to give him props; he’s defending me.

                “Let it go.” Nightwing says darkly.

                “Right.” The one named Marco says. He was the one who was supposed to be manning the gun.

                Bruce takes the arm of Carlos and starts bending it. I know he wouldn’t actually break it, but it’s a good tool to make people do what he wants.

                Right on cue, Carlos screams, just as Bruce releases him. “I’ll talk, I’ll talk! Just stop, please! The Red Hood.”

                Uh oh. You’ve over stepped your boundaries Carlos. This is my cue for me to make sure they go to sleep, and I can pick up Amazo’s now smoking metal parts.

                I pull the trigger back, and take aim. It’ll have to be three rapid shots, and it has to hit their marks.

                “We’re working for the Red Hood! We don’t have any choice! He’s got—“

                _He?_ Oh yeah; night Carlos.

                _Bang. Bang. Bang._ One after another the bullets hit their marks, and they slump. They look dead, which will put in a good appearance for me, but make it look worse than it actually is to the two crime fighters down there.

                “The shots came from the rooftop.” Dick says, piercing the silence. I shove my gun back down into my coat, and also the one that fires the mini torpedoes. Then, I take off, running across the tops of the crates.

                “A sniper.” Bruce says, almost out of earshot.

                “See him?” Dick asks, looking around.

                “Yeah.” He says, and then takes off in his plane, leaving Dick.

                “Hey, wait! Right. Leave me with them.”

                I don’t worry about the fact that Dick will find out they’re not dead, and instead focus on getting away from Bruce. Running down an alley, I jump into my blue impala, and take off. I pull out into the busy street, driving and swerving around car after car. They honk, and I occasionally hit some of them, but these are important times. I can’t worry about exchanging insurance’s.  

                Once I’m a block down the road, I swerve and just barely make the turn into the driveway of that old fated building. The building that led up to one of the worst moments of my life. The building that was the cause of the worst moment of my life.

                The place is old and run down, but it’s still running. It’s a chemical plant, shoved into a building.

                I drive right through the metal sliding door at the front, causing my impala to get scratched up. It was a shame, really. I liked this car.

                After crashing it into the wall of the building, I jump out and stumble, moving too fast. My vision straightens, and I jump, grabbing the lowest rung of one of the railing bars. I slowly pull myself up, wanting to be quiet in case he gets here before planned.

                Just as I situate myself in the corner of a dark area, he bursts in through the roof. Always making a grand entrance.

 He doesn’t seem to realize where he is as he looks around, most likely searching for me. He’s poised and ready to attack just in case I pop out at him, but he doesn’t need to worry, because I’m not doing that. I don’t want to hurt him.

                But, in the end, I can’t help myself. When his back is facing me, I call out. The pain, the grief, and the memory that he was partially the cause of this forces me to do it. “Hard to forget that night, huh? In a way, Batman, this was the site of your first great failure. Maybe your greatest, but certainly not your last, right? Ah, memories.”

                What I imagined happened that fateful night, so many years ago pop into my head. He told me the story in the past, and I could and still can imagine the horror he went through, knowing he created a monster. This was, after all, the place where he created the Joker.

                He seems lost in thought, probably thinking about the original Red Hood, and how he helped create one of the worst people on the planet. In my opinion, he _is_ the worst person on the planet.

                I get up and quietly creep away, without him knowing. Something pangs in my chest at the thought of leaving him there, while he looked so vulnerable. In fact, he looked too vulnerable. That’s too much guilt to be only thinking of the Joker.

                Nevertheless, this is an opportune moment, and I still have to take back control of my company. Those three Mexican brothers created a stir that needs died down, and I’m going to have to rectify the situation.

                I just want this all to be over. 


End file.
